


The Android Crime Division

by FortisPuella



Series: Detective Connor Chronicles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Hank, Friendship, Hank Being Awesome, Hank and Conner living together, Hank and Connor working together, Hank is trying to be a parent, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game, hurt Conner, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisPuella/pseuds/FortisPuella
Summary: Conner has started his new job as part of the Android Crime Division. It's a whole new world for him; living with Hank, avoiding Gavin, and stoping some crime here and there. But Conner is managing. Until an Android Serial Killer comes to town...





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions! I love hearing from you all!
> 
> This is post game with Markus living with Carl and Kara in Canada.

“Hank!” called Connor from his bedroom.

“Jesus Christ kid! Not so loud this early.” Connor could hear Hank crashing around the kitchen.

“I need your help.” Even from the other side of the house, Connor could hear Hank sigh.

“Fine. Just give me ah… hold on a sec.” In a few moments, Hank shoved his head in Connor’s room.

“What?” Hank drawled out. Connor stood, awkwardly in the middle of the room, holding several ties in his hands. They were a variety of colors and sizes; some were patterned, and some were plain. Connor was shifting each tie in front of his shirt’s collar. He studied each one carefully before testing out another.

“Which tie looks best?” Connor asked. Connor’s voice was so sincere that Hank almost felt bad as he laughed.

“They’ll all look good, just pick one.” Connor frowned and continued looking at the ties. Each one was a fine choice, Hank should know. Hank had spent five agonizing hours with Connor, jumping from almost every department store across Detroit. Connor had tried on every suit available until he had finally landed on five almost identical ones, along with a long trench coat. Hank had joked that with a fedora Connor would look like he’d just stepped out of a hardboiled noir. They had spent the most time in the tie section. Connor had studied every single pair, picking each up and examining it. Hank had almost blown a gasket while he waited, fuming silently in the corner. Finally, Connor had finished, holding a vast array of brightly colored assortment. Hank had almost made a rude comment as they went to the checkout line, but before he could Connor had said,

“Sorry to keep you waiting Hank. I’ve never been able to pick out my own clothes before… and there are so many choices. But I think I’ve got enough. This has been fun. Thank you.” Hank had shut up after that.  And now, with Connor standing so earnestly in front of him, Hank could only sigh.

“Look, kid. They all look nice.”

“It’s important that I look presentable today. I have to pick the perfect one.” Hank frowned slightly.

“What does it matter? Everyone’s seen you before.”

“As a CyberLife Android, Hank. Not as a detective.” Hank signed and rubbed the back on his neck.

“Fine. Go with the red one.” It was the first tie Connor had picked out. Connor smiled, put the rest down, and carefully put it on. Connor froze for a slight moment. Like most of the Androids, he had removed his LED. Still, Hank could tell when Connor’s gears were turning.

“If we want to get to the precinct on time we should leave now.” Hank looked down at his watch.

“Oh shit.” Hank bolted back to the kitchen. He grabbed his extra-large cup of coffee and started downing it as he shoved his shoes on.

“Get a move on Connor!” shouted Hank.

“I’m already outside.” Hank wheeled around. Connor was striding out of the front door, only stopping to pet Sumo on the way out. Hank shoved his way out of the house and practically leapt into the police car. He pulled out of the driveway, a bit too fast, and nearly crashed into the garbage can Connor had set out last night.

Five minutes into the drive, Connor started fidgeting with the edge of his collar, trying to get it to lie down perfectly straight. Hank glanced over.

“Stop it Connor. It looks fine.” Connor frowned, but stopped. Two minutes later Connor was inspecting the buttons on his cuff.

“Look, I know your first day back might be… nerve wracking. But it’s going to be fine Connor.”

“I know Hank. The current success rate of Androids integrating into the work place is 85%. I’ll be fine.” Hank spared a quick glance from the road at Connor.

“You know… it’s okay to be worried.” Connor stayed silent for a moment.

“I’m not sure how the other detectives will respond to me.” Connor said, a bit quieter than usual.

“Well… Gavin is going to be a shit. We know that. Murray and Stevenson won’t be happy, that’s for damn sure. I know Ravens and Thompson volunteered at the refugee camps, so they’ll be cool. The rest… they’ll be fine. It’ll all be fine. Captain has been giving all these sensitivity and integration speeches. Real annoying mind you. So, it should be all good.” Connor nodded slowly.

“Just… stay away from Gavin, will ya?” Connor smiled at this.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

Hank wouldn’t say, but he was slightly worried. There had been tension in the office for the last few weeks. It had been building steadily. A few Androids had returned to their job already at the precinct, secretaries and the like. But, the new Android police officers and detectives, they were coming in today; along with the rest of the new recruits. Everyone had been on edge, waiting for the transition. Even so, Gavin had been becoming more agitated with every passing day. He’d upended a table yesterday at the mere mention of an Android. And there were more like him, muttering under their breath, angrily whispering to each other. Hank wasn’t sure what Connor would be walking in to today. Regardless, Hank knew he’d be watching his new official partner like a hawk. With some reservation, Hank pulled into the precinct.

***

The inside of the police station was louder than usual. New faces shown around every corner as Hank and Connor made their way through the throng of people and Androids. With the low personnel, Hank had gotten used to the quiet that had fallen over the precinct. Today was different. New partners were talking, old buddies were catching up, and confused young faces were glancing around. Hank managed to push his way through the throng of people.

“Ah Christ. It’s a madhouse.” Hank groaned as he collapsed at his desk.

“It appears so.” Said Connor as he sat down across from his partner. A new officer walked past, carrying a box of donuts. Hank flagged him down and grabbed the biggest most sprinkle heavy donut and began to chomp down. The officer offered the box to Connor, but he only shook his head no. The officer moved on.

“You know what’s funny?” Hank said, and he chewed his food. Connor tilted his head expectantly.

“I kinda missed this chaos.” Hank waved his hands around, gesturing at the station. Connor chuckled.

“I did as well. It’s been nice staying at home, as you said, ‘my vacation’, but I’m glad to be back at work.”

“Ah! Bashing our house now! Ungrateful. And after all the decorating I’ve done.” Hank joked. But Connor didn’t laugh, he was staring at something. Hank turned around. Gavin Reed was staring at them. His eyes were red, shirt crumpled, and a generous amount of stubble dotted his face. The officer handing out donuts approached Gavin, but one look at the man and the new officer turned in another direction and hurried away. Hank frowned. That couldn’t be good news. Hank almost said something, the words were on the tip of his tongue when a shout cut the words off.

“HANK! CONNOR. My office. NOW.” Captain Fowler was staring at them from outside his office. Hank gave a half smile to Connor.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Connor and Hank walked into the Captain’s office. Captain Fowler sat at his desk, a stack of folders in front of him.

“The Android Crimes Division has been up and running for,” Captain Fowler check his watch. “Forty-five minutes, and we’ve already got a half dozen or so cases.” Captain Fowler flipped open the first folder.

“Report of a human attacking an Android reporter, report of an Android slashing tires downtown, report of a restaurant refusing their Androids back, report of two Androids getting in a brawl outside a bar, report, report, report. We’ve got to start closing some of these Hank.”

“Jeez Captain. We just got in. You can’t blame us for this.” Hank rolled his eyes.

“This transition isn’t going to be smooth for everyone, Hank. I bet you two will be up to your eyeballs with Android related cases for the next couple of months. I’m not sure when this will slow down. We’ve got a couple of other officers assigned to this division but you two are our main men. Got that?”

“Yeah yeah.” waved Hank.

“We’re excited to get to work.” chimed in Connor.  Captain Fowler tossed a case file towards Hank.

“Just get this one solved, as soon as possible. I don’t have to remind you how tentative this new division is. If we don’t close these cases and fast we’re at risk of having the whole thing shut down.”

“You’ve got it boss.” Said Hank, as he grabbed the file and headed back to his desk. Connor made to follow him.

“A word Connor.” grunted Captain Fowler. Connor froze, and Hank turned around.

“Not you Hank.”

“Whatever you can say to my partner, you can say to me.” Captain Fowler and Hank stared at each other for a split second.

“Fine, look, just, watch your back out there Connor. That’s… all I wanted to say.” Connor nodded slightly but turned and left the office. He was sure that hadn’t been everything. But he let the thought slip from his mind. He had work to do.


	2. The case begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor are assigned a new case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOA This fic isn't abandoned? I'm for sure gonna finish this one. 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay folks. I got crazy blocked on this story. But now I've got an idea of where it's going.

Connor and Hank fell into a comfortable pattern. Each morning Connor would get up early and take Sumo for a walk. Then he’d make breakfast. Connor of course didn’t need to eat but he insisted Hank did. Before Connor became Hank’s roommate, Hank’s breakfast would consist of three cups of coffee. Now, Connor wouldn’t let Hank out of the house without at least two eggs and some toast in his system. Hank would drive them to work, with them arriving exactly on time, thanks to Connor. Then they’d start on their currently assignment. Gavin would come to harass them for a bit, but Hank could usually scare him off. Hank would finish off his cup of coffee and then they’d head out on their case. Work was for the most part straightforward. Not everyone was acclimating to the android revolution as well as others. Store owners not allowing androids in, androids attacking former employers, and all other manner of crimes were more commonplace the police would like. But, the two kept busy and it was never a dull day at the Android Crime Division. And, there were no wild conspiracies or Detroit ending problems like Hank and Connor’s first mission together. Until, about a month in, Captain Fowler called them into his office first thing in the morning. 

 

Hank knew there was a problem the moment he walked in the room. Captain Fowler was looking disheveled; which was not his normal look. His clothes were wrinkled and his face was covered in stubble. His eyes were red and bleery. It looked like Fowler had slept in his office last night. 

 

“We got a problem.” He said the moment Connor had closed the door. 

 

“Don’t tell me that this early.” complained Hank. Captain Fowler pulled out a file and shoved it across his desk. Hank picked it up as he sat down while Connor sat next to him. Hank flipped open the folder. 

 

“Ah shit.” Hank swore. Inside the folder was filled with images. At first Hank wasn’t sure what he was looking at. The photos were of an alley filled with something. At first glance it looked like a garbage heap covered in blue paint. But slowly Hank made out an arm, wires, gears, legs, and an eyeball. And the blue, that was thirium blood. It was everywhere; it drenched the body and the streat around. It looked like someone had thrown an android into a wood chipper or something as equally brutal. Hank felt his stomach do a flip. 

 

“This came in last night.” continued Fowler. Conner reached out towards the folder. 

 

“Prep yourself.” warned Hank as he handed it over. Connor took it and immediately his face went pale.

 

“Are there any leads?” Connor asked in a shaky voice. 

 

“None. Nobody saw or heard anything. We think the body was dumped late last night. But there are no fingerprints, no fibers, no witness, no leads. But this.” Fowler jabbed angrily at the file. “Cannot happen again. We cannot let this sicko get away.”

 

“How did they even do that? I know plastics aren’t impossible to destroy but still. Did they throw it in a trash compactor or something?” growled Hank.

 

“No.” said Connor. His LED lit up yellow. He was processing the visual information from the photo. 

 

“These cuts were made with a knife. To do this kind of damage. It took time.” Connor’s voice sounded even. But Hank could pick up on a slight wobble to his voice. Hank leaned over and slammed the file shut. 

 

“I think you got enough out of this.” Connor nodded slightly. 

 

“I want this closed.” Captain Fowler stared them dead in the eyes. “Now.”

 

“Will do Captain.” said Connor. 

 

They didn’t do it. 

 

The case was cold before the two had even gotten to the crime scene. There was no leads, no witnesses, no fingerprints, no evidence. Even Connor, with his multitude of sensors couldn’t pick up anything. Hank swore a lot, even kicked a trash can, but it didn’t change anything. There were no security cameras, or fibers, and the android was so broken that Connor couldn’t get anything from its memory banks. They spent hours combing over the crimes scene, trying to find something. But there was simply nothing to find. Whoever had done this was good. Really good. Good enough to hide his tracks from the most advanced detective android. Both Connor and Hank were at an utter loss of what to do. Finally, Hank called it a night. Connor didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t have much of an argument to stay. Hank drove him home in a huff. Hank angrily grubbled under his breath as he kept changing the radio station. Connor sat quietly, his processors working at full speed. Hank kept flashing glances at him but didn’t say anything. Connor was silent, staring out the window the whole way home. 


	3. The Next Morning

The next morning Hank was woken by his phone ringing. In the darkness of the early morning, Hank pawed around blindly. He had no idea who was calling this early but Hank was pissed. The sharp pierce of the ring was giving him a headache. Finally, Hank’s hand found his phone. 

 

“Whhhhaaat.” Hank said sleepily, bringing the phone up to his ear. 

 

“HANK!” screamed Captain Fowler. “GET YOUR ASS TO THE STATION. NOW! BRING CONNOR.” Without waiting for a response, Fowler hung up. 

 

“Shit.” yelled Hank as he leaped out of bed, throwing on some pants. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Hank reached for a semi-clean shirt. 

 

“Connor! We gotta go!” 

 

“Breakfast wont be ready for some time Hank. I still need to walk Sumo.” yelled Connor as Hank barreled into the kitchen. 

 

“Leave it! Captain wants us at the station now.” There was a commotion as Connor unhooked Sumo’s leash. Connor haphazardly dumped some food into Sumo’s bowl and followed Hank out to the car. 

 

“What’s going on, Hank?” asked Connor, as he slid into the passenger's seat. 

 

“No fucking idea. But it can’t be good if the Captain is calling us in this early.” 

 

It was lucky that it was early enough that there were only a few scattered cars on the road. Hank was driving like a literal madman. He screamed down the road, making it to the police station in record time. The two raced into the police station to find the whole place in an uproar. The place, while not packed, was filled with more people than it should be at this hour. Officers were running around, shouting at one another. The room seemed to get eerily quiet, though, the minute Hank and Conner walked in. All eyes were on them. It was just for a split second before the officers were back at work. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” muttered Hank.

 

“I don’t know.” said Connor; there was a hint of hesitation in his voice. Hank put a reassuring hand on Connor’s shoulder. 

 

Captain Fowler burst out of his office. His eyes found Hank and Connor and he jabbed a finger at them. 

 

“You two. In my office. NOW!” Connor gave Hank a worried look but the two hurried into the office. Fowler was fuming when they got inside, pacing back and forth.

 

“ _ Tell  _ me you have something.” shouted Fowler. Hank shifted awkwardly. 

 

“Captain, we scrubbed the crime scene yesterday. We didn’t get anything.” said Hank. 

 

“Even I couldn’t get anything.” Connor piped in. 

 

“Damn...I was really hoping for some good news.” said Fowler. 

 

“Will you just cut the crap and tell us what’s going on?” growled Hank. Fowler sighed and took out a folder and handed it to Hank. Inside was another set of pictures. They were almost identical from the ones from yesterday, just with a new body. If anything this body was more gory than the last one. Hank was glad he had an empty stomach as he studied the photos. He could only see one difference. Next to the mash of body parts, drawn in thirium blood, was the Cyberlife symbol with a slash going through it. And next to that, scrawled in neat letters was a message. It read. 

 

ALL PLASTICS MUST BE DESTROYED

UNTIL THE WORLD IS ONLY FLESH AGAIN

 

“Is this what I think it mean?” said Hank. 

 

“Two murders in two days. Same signature. Now a calling card and a message. We’re thinking serial killer.” said Fowler

 

“He’s not a serial killer until he kills one more.” said Connor quietly. 

 

“I’m not going to wait till he kills tomorrow to call it a serial killer.” grumbled Hank. 

 

“Neither will the press. They’ve dubbed him The Android Destroyer. Not the most clever name but the media is running with it. Markus has already called twice to make sure you two are on it.”

 

“Damn. An android serial killer. This is a new one.” muttered Hank. He could feel Connor stiffen slightly next to him. Hank flashed him a worried glance. 

 

“Look. Go take a look at this crime scene okay? Find me  _ something _ to go on.”

 

“Got it.” said Hank. “Come on Connor.” 

 

“We’ll talk soon Captain.” said Connor curtly, taking the file from Fowler. 

 

Gavin was waiting for them outside of Fowler’s office. His usual smug smile was gone. His face was emotionless, hard. When he saw Connor, Gavin frowned.

 

“So I guess you two heard the news.” Hank just raised an eyebrow. 

 

“About the case. Yeah Fowler just filled us in. What are  _ you  _ doing sulking around?” 

 

Gavin ignored Hank and continued to leer. He took a step forward, closing the distance between him and Connor.

 

“I heard this guy likes chopping up plastics into itty bitty pieces.”

 

“What the fuck!” shouted Hank. 

 

“I wonder if they were still on when he did it? Better watch your back Connor. You might be next.” Hank wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, but it looked like the color drained out of Connor’s face.

 

“Shove it you asshole!’ yelled Hank, shoving Gavin away from Connor. “What is wrong with you?”

 

“I’m just warning him.”

 

“You’re trying to scare him.” objected Hank. Gavin’s smile widened. 

 

“Is it working?” he asked Connor. Connor looked away. 

 

“You sure  _ you’re  _ not the killer? Gavin?” spat Hank, accusingly. 

 

“Pfff. I don’t hate androids  _ that  _ much. Like I said, I’m just trying to warn the Plastic.”

 

“My name is Connor.” said Connor firmly. 

 

“Yeah his name’s Connor. Not plastic.” bit back Hank. 

 

“Tsk.” hissed Gavin “I got better things to do than listen to you two _.  _ Fowler has me working some leads on this case. Thank god I won’t be working with you two on this.” Gavin gave Connor one last harsh look and turned to leave. 

 

“Watch you back plastic.” said Gavin as he left. 

 

“I  _ HATE _ that guy.” fumed Hank. Connor didn’t respond. He just stared at the back of Gavin’s head as he walked away. 

 

“Connor?” asked Hank. Connor didn’t respond. His LED had turned yellow. 

 

“Connor. You okay?” said Hank more forcefully. Connor seemed to snap out of his trance; his LED turning back to a comfortable blue. 

 

“Sorry Lieutenant. I’m alright.” Hank frowned more. 

 

“You haven’t called me Lieutenant in a while. You sure you’re okay?” Connor nodded. 

 

“Yes. I- I was just processing something, got a bit distracted.”

 

“Well, think in the car. We should head to the crime scene.” Connor nodded and followed Hank to the car. Silently he slid into the passenger seat. Hank pulled out of the precinct. Every few moments, he’d shoot a worried glance at Connor; like he was worried Connor might up and disappear. Connor focused on staring at the case file in his hands, suddenly uncomfortable with Hank’s worried stare. Hank fiddled with the radio station a few times, before finally giving up and turning it off. Instead Hank glanced at Connor as he swept through the files with the methodical preciseness that Hank had come to know. 

 

Finally, he turned to Connor and said, 

 

“I can hear the gears in your head whirring. What are you thinking about.” 

 

Connor frowned. He turned his head slightly to Hank, never letting his eyes leave the files. 

 

“If you can really hear that, I should have my head checked.” Hank snorted slightly. 

 

“What’s so funny Hank?”

 

“You, obviously. You’re comebacks are  _ coming along. _ ” Connor smiled slightly at Hank’s bad joke.

 

“I’m not usually known for my comedy skills. Although, I’m told my knock knock jokes are improving.” Hank choked on his laughter. Connor’s knock knock jokes were not improving, not at all. When Connor had first moved in with Hank, he’d been absolutely stir crazy as he waited to be reinstated. So Hank had gone out and purchased a joke book for Connor and told him to practice. Connor had been ecstatic. He had read it over and over, even if Hank was sure Connor had memorized it on the first read. Unfortunately, Connor’s delivery did not improve with each new read through. Even for an android Connor had no sense of comedic timing. It was almost endearing how poor he was at it. At first, Connor tried to practice on Hank. But Hank wasn’t a good audience member. Still, Conner had continued to practice. He’d practice in the bathroom mirror often. One night, Hank had even woken and wandering into the kitchen where he found Connor quietly practicing his jokes on Sumo. 

 

“Yeah kid.  _ They’re improving for sure _ .” 

 

“I’m noting your sarcasm Hank.” there was a hint of annoyance in Connor’s voice. 

 

“No, no. Come on kid.” Hank playfully shoved Connor in the side.

 

“This really doesn’t seem to be the time for jokes Hank.” Hank sighed. 

 

“Yeah I know, just trying to lighten things up here.” Connor flashed a half smile. 

 

“The sentiment is appreciated. I think we might seem of lightheartedness today.”

 

“Yeah… we sure will.” said Hank as they pulled into the crime scene. 


	4. It continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone whose been patient with this fic! I'll be posting more regularly now that I've graduated. Your kudos and comments are always so wonderful. Thank you everyone!

All eyes were on them the moment Hank and Connor stepped out of the car. Or, specifically, all eyes were on Connor. Connor shifted uncomfortably; he felt extremely small. There were too many eyes on him. Some filled with worry, some with contempt, and some with morbid curiosity. Hank slammed his car door extra loud. Everyone at the crime scene jumped, including Connor. But, everyone went back to work. Hank walked up to Connor. 

 

“Stay close.” muttered Hank quietly. 

 

“I don’t think that’s really necessary. Is it Hank?” said Connor. Hank looked around. Some of the wandering eyes had found their way back to Connor. 

 

“For now, I think it is.” Connor nodded slightly.

 

“Okay.” said Connor and he shifted closer to Hank. Hank gave a half smile. 

 

“Alright, let’s see this crime scene.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

Hank never consider himself squeamish. He’d investigated brutal crime scenes before. He’d seen his fair share of horrors. But, looking at the massacre before him, Hank felt sick to his stomach. He kept avoiding looking at the mess of limbs and thirium. But try as he might, his eyes kept darting back to the corpse and then to Connor. With each glance, the pit in Hank’s stomach, which had started when he first saw the pictures, grew. To try and distract himself, Hank talked to the cops first on the scene. They told him that a very frightened couple had found the body during the night. They had exited a bar around the corner and had discovered the body in the alley. They thought they saw a large dark car pulling away, but neither could remember the make, model, or any details. The couple, shaken and very drunk had already been whisked away to the precinct. Unable to avoid it any longer, Hank walked back over to Connor. 

 

Connor, was staring intently at the crime scene. Hank could hear the quiet whir of Connor processing. His face was slightly pinched with the effort to process all of the data. Hank was used to the yellow light from Connor’s LED flooding a crime scene. But this time, the yellow mixed with the thirium blue to create a ghastly almost green tint around Connor. It made the android’s skin look clammy. He looked more plastic than usual in the odd lightning. 

 

Hank turned his head away sharply. He couldn’t look at Connor next to the body anymore.The corpse, with it’s disembodied limbs, looked so close to Connor. Hank shook the idea out of his head. He wished Connor hadn’t taken the flask Hank usually had in jacket pocket. “Too Dangerous” Connor had said. But Hank needed something to numb all of this. Something to make the body standing at his feet look less like Connor. 

 

“Hank.” Connor’s voice made Hank almost jump out of his skin. 

 

“Fuck. Kid. Don’t sneak up on me like that.” Connor raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I was standing right next to you for some time. Are you feeling alright?” Hank realized he was breathing heavily. He tried to steady his breathing. 

 

“You just startled me.” Connor stared at him for a moment, but must have decided not to press. 

 

“I’m sorry for that.” Hank waved away the apology “I was just trying to inform you that I have finished my scans of the crime scene.”

 

“And?” asked Hank. Connor frowned slightly. 

 

“There is more than the last crime scene. But not by much.” Hank sighed. 

 

“So what did you get?”

 

“I’ve cataloged the penmanship. I’m running it through my database. No hit yet. There were several footprints around. I’ve calculated which shoes belonged to our assailant. They appear to be a generic pair of running shoes sold in over twelve stores within a five mile radius of the dump zone alone.”

 

“So for sure they were killed somewhere else?”

 

“I’m positive. There isn’t enough thirium blood here to be where they were killed.” Hank looked around at the pools of blue blood seeping around the alley. 

 

“Shit. This isn’t enough blood?” Connor nodded. 

 

“I’ve begun to calculate his comfort zone. But I’ll need one more body to do so.” 

 

“Good. We’ll need that to warn the public. Not that it’ll be good if another android dies!” Hank added hurriedly. Connor continued as if he hadn’t heard Hank.

 

“Besides that we have very little to go on. There are no fingerprints. No fibers. Hank there is nothing.” 

 

Hank signed. 

 

“Alright. Let’s go tell Fowler.” 

 

“You go on ahead.” said Connor. “I want to go over the crime scene one more time. Just to be sure.” Hank glanced nervously around. 

 

“Fine. I’ll stay here till you’re done.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“You’re not getting out of talking to the Captain.” said Hank with a forced smile. Connor shrugged. He watched Hank out of the corner of his eyes. Hank was glancing around the crime scene nervously; his eyes constantly flipping back to Connor. Connor finished his second pass quickly. He was pretty sure Hank had been holding his breath until they were both back in the car with the door locked. 

 

“The Captain isn’t going to be happy.” said Connor. Hank just nodded in response.

 

...

 

The next few days were a blur for Connor. Each day came with another mutilated body. And each day Connor and Hank gathered a few small clues. Nothing to go on, really. Connor spent most of his day trying to cobble together any sort of profile. They got his comfort zone after the third kill. The fourth and the fifth only confirmed that. There were more witnesses of a black car. But again, no make or model. No cameras. No fingerprints. No fibers. Nothing. Connor had never felt more useless in his whole life. The Captain yelling at them had become almost a daily occurrence. Connor could understand his frustration. But his words still stung. Hank spent most of his days talking to contacts. Trying to see if anyone had heard anything at all. Connor and Hank took turns calling Markus, filling him in on the situation. He was more understanding than the Captain. But still, there was a controlled anger in his voice whenever he spoke to them. 

 

The situation was becoming more dangerous. Five androids had died. The public was terrified. Androids were afraid to leave their home. With no leads, the whole city of Detroit seemed to be wrapped under a thick blanket of fear. The precinct was busier than ever. Androids were calling constantly; worried someone was following them, thinking they say a strange person. Hank and Connor investigated them all, but nothing came of it. 

 

The precinct itself seemed to be perpetually on edge; especially whenever Connor entered a room. All the cops kept giving Connor worried looks. Fowler kept pulling Connor aside to lecture him on staying safe. Even Gavin had been less aggressive the past few days. 

 

Hank, for his part, was keeping a close eye on Connor. He tried to hide it. But he wasn’t doing a good job. I wasn’t like the detective would come right out and say it, but he wouldn’t let Connor go anywhere alone. Connor wanted something from the grocery store? Hank did too. Sumo needed a walk? Hank could use the exercise. Connor wanted some coffee from the break room? Hank came too. Part of Connor didn’t mind this behavior. It just meant that he got to spend more time with the Detective. Something he always enjoyed. But the other part of him grew more and more anxious over Hank’s behavior; mostly from the staring. Hank always had an eye on him. Connor would shift in his seat and Hank would snap his head over to look at him. When Hank did finally look away, it was only to look around like a hawk. Everywhere they went Hank had his eyes peeled. Hank was constantly on edge these days. If Connor ever left Hank’s sight, Hank would pull him back and berate him for wandering off. Connor was pretty sure if the detective could, he would have duct taped himself to Connor. 

 

Connor wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand to live like this, how much longer the city of Detroit could live like this. Connor didn’t have to worry though. The break in the case came on the sixth day.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I can't believe how long this chapter took to write. I've been applying to jobs non stop since I graduated. Also, for some reason I just found this chapter hard to write. Let me know what you guys think!

On the sixth day of the investigation, Connor found himself standing in the rain. Hank stood next to him, holding an umbrella between the two of them. At this point in the investigation, Connor and Hank were tracking down every lead. That meant standing in the rain after a call about a missing android. 

 

“This is useless.” said Hank. “The android’s not here. No one’s seen him. The android probably went home. Fuck. God damn it.” Hank angrily ran his hands through his wet hair. The waitress in front of them scowled. 

 

“Look. Kenny wouldn’t just leave work like that. He took the trash out and he never came back. That’s not like him. He always walks home with me after our shift. He wouldn’t just leave.” she said. The waitress, Hank had written down her name but he was too frustrated to remember it, glared at both of them. 

 

“I’m telling you, a weird guy was hanging around. Being suspicious. And didn’t the news say to contact you guys if anything weird like this happened?”

 

“The news did say that. Didn’t it.” grumbled Hank. “Still, if you can’t tell us more than a weird guy was watching your friend and now he’s been gone for fifteen minutes, they we’re gonna have to move on.”

 

The waitress stared angrily between the two of them. Suddenly, something caught her eye behind them.

 

“Look! Look! That’s the weird guy now!” The waitress pointed down an alley. Through the heavy rain, Connor and Hank could see a man, wrapped in an oversized trench coat, stepping into a large van. It was a beat up old car, with tinted window. 

 

“Hey!” shouted Hank. The man looked over his shoulder. Quickly, he slammed the car door shut, turned on the ignition, and started to drive away. Luckily, with the small alley, he wasn’t able to completely floor it.

 

“Fuck!” swore Hank. Hank and Connor sprinted after the car. 

 

“I’ll get him.” shouted Connor, as they ran. 

 

“No. No.” yelled back Hank.

 

“Hank. It’s a moving car. I might be able to catch it. You cannot.”

 

“No. If this is our guy… I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

 

“And if it is our guy, then this might be our only catch him.” argued Connor. Hank swore a few times. 

 

“Fine. But be safe.” Connor nodded slightly. Connor picked up the pace. Soon he could barely hear Hank’s labored breathing and the sound of the car was getting loader. But the car was steadily pulling away from Connor, when all of a sudden, the car his a slick part of the road. It swerved dangerously, as the man hydroplaned in the rain. The van hit the side of the alley. The delay gave Connor just enough time to catch up to the vehicle. Without breaking pace, Connor reached for the driver’s door, wrenching it open. With his other hand, he grabbed the driver by his collar and threw him out of the car. 

 

“Police! Don’t move!” shouted Connor. The man lay huddled on the ground, his hands shakily in the air. 

 

“My ankle.” moaned the man. “I think you broke my ankle.”

 

“You ran from police.” said Connor evenly. He tried to scan the man for injuries, but the heavy rain was interfering with his sensors. 

 

“Don’t hurt me. Please. I didn’t mean to run. I’m sorry. I just thought… with all the android attacks...” said the man. He was starting to blubber. Connor sighed. 

 

“I won’t hurt you.” said Connor as calmly as possible. “We just need you to answer a few question.” The man nodded. 

 

“Of course.” The man tried to stand up, but he gave a cry of pain when he tried to put pressure on his ankle. He tipped dangerously forward. Instinctively, Connor reached out a hand to catch the man. He, in return, grabbed onto Connor’s arm to steady himself. It occurred to Connor, quite suddenly, that at that moment he was standing very close to the man. Hank’s worry and warnings over the past few days flooded Connor’s mind. Connor tried to take a step back. But the man held on tight. Connor, with panic slowly starting to rise, saw the man slip something out of his pocket. Connor only got a quick look. It was a small device. It almost looked like a homemade stun gun. In one swift motion, the man pressed the device up against Connor’s stomach. There was a ripple of light and a crackling sound. Connor felt an intense tingling pain shoot up through his body. He couldn’t move, could process what was going on. His knees became weak as he collapsed onto the ground. 

 

Connor hadn’t really felt pain before. He wasn’t even sure if this was the human feeling of pain. But he was pretty sure this was close. 

 

“Oh no.” the man said in a hoarse voice. Connor couldn’t see him. His head was facing towards the sky and try as he might, Connor couldn’t move an inch. Rain was beating down on his face. 

Then, suddenly, the rain stopped. The man was standing above Connor, covering him from the rain. 

 

“Oh no. Oh no Oh. No. This won’t do. A broken toy on the ground?” Connor could feel his skin crawl. The man’s voice was different now. Gone was quivering timid voice. This new voice was deep and gravely. Connor didn’t like than man’s voice. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take you somewhere nice and dry and get you all patched up. Okay.” The man reached down, towards Connor’s face. 

 

“Connor? Where are you!” Hank’s angry voice filled the alley. The man’s head jerked away, looking towards the sound. 

 

“Connor! Come on kid!” Connor could hear the fear in Hank’s voice.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon. Okay?” The man disappeared from Connor’s view. Connor lay on the cold, wet ground, still unable to move. He knew that he had only laid there for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity, until he heard Hank shout.

 

“CONNOR! NO!” Hank screamed. Connor felt his worry lessen slightly; Hank had found him, 

 

Suddenly, hands were grabbing onto Connor’s shoulder. Hank’s worried face came into view. His face was filled with pure panic. 

 

“CONNOR! SAY SOMETHING. PLEASE KID!” Connor tried to speak, but his jaw was locked in place. 

 

“H-H” Connor tried to say. 

 

“Oh thank G- Connor are you okay?” Connor tried to shake his head no, no he was far from okay, but something caught Connor’s eye. A dark shape was behind Hank. The man. Fear gripped Connor intensely.  

 

“H- H- Ha-” Connor tried desperately. He tried and raise his hand, trying to point to the figure. But, he could only manage to raise a single shaking finger.

 

“Don’t try and move, okay? I don’t know what you got hit with. I’ve called for backup. They’ll be here soon okay?” The man raised something above his head. Finally, Connor found his voice. 

 

“HANK!” Hank looked startled, but turned around slightly. He saw the man, his hand went for his gun, just as the man sunk the knife into his side. Hank gave a strangled yell of pain. Connor could feel something new and wet on his face. Blood. Hank’s blood. Hank gave a gasp of pain, his face scrunched up in pain. And then he collapsed. He fell next to Connor, out of his eyesight. He could hear Hank’s labored breathing, his groans of pain. But still, Connor couldn’t move a muscle. 

 

“N- no. H- han-k.” Connor had never felt such gripping panic. The man reappeared in Connor’s view. 

 

“Now. Where were we?” The man asked. 

 

“Get the fuck away from him.” groaned Hank. The man turned towards him, his face twisted into a cold smile. 

 

“Oh don’t worry detective I-” Suddenly, the whole alley was filled with bright blue and red lights. 

 

“Heh. Backup.” chuckled Hank. The man gave an angry scream. He reared back, kicking Hank in the gut. Hank made another strangled scream. The man turned back to Connor.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve already got one of you for now. But I’ll see you again soon.” The man disappeared from Connor’s view again. He could hear the sound of the man’s car being started and as it drove away.

 

“H-Ha-Hank.” Connor wheezed out. There was no response. 

 

“Ha-Hank?” Connor asked again. 

 

Silence.


	6. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin enters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow. I'll be surprised if anyone is still reading this fic! It's been way too long! Hopefully you all enjoy and thank you so much for everyones whose still stuck around.

Gavin heard the call come through the radio at the precinct. Connor, talking loud and fast. In all their time working together Gavin had never heard Connor yell. He’d heard Connor’s volume increase, maybe some urgency or intensity behind the voice. But never yell. The way Connor was talking now, something told Gavin it was as close as Connor was able to screaming. His words were so fast Gavin barely registered. But he caught, killer, wounded, and Hank. Over and over, Connor kept saying Hank’s name. 

 

Gavin was out the door before he could hear the other officers trying to calm Connor down. Captain Fowler stuck his head out of his office to see what the commotion was about. Gavin didn’t even look up. He was too busy starting to dial the ambulance. 

 

They found them in the alley, Gavin and the paramedics. The trail of blood, flowing freely with the aid of the rain, led Gavin right to them. Connor and Hank were next to each other on the ground. It looked like Connor had dragged himself to Hank’s side. The android was muttering something to Hank as Connor’s hands pressed into the man’s side. 

 

Hank’s blood was everywhere, deep and red. It was on Hank, on Connor, on the ground. It pooled around them. Connor was drowning in the blood. His hands were overflowing with it as he pressed them against the wound. Vaguely, Gavin realised he was standing in someone’s blood; someone he knew. 

 

It was this thought that drove Gavin into action. His first task was to practically drag Connor off Hank; mostly due to Connor not having regained complete control of his body yet. The paramedics swooped in after that. The scream of the ambulance started as both men were loaded on. Gavin’s last sight of the two was Connor still feverishly clawing at Hank, trying to help stop the blood. 

 

It was all Gavin could see as he silently followed the ambulance to the hospital. 

 

The nurse at the front desk directed him to a waiting room but nothing else. Gavin was left alone there for some time. He sat there, folding and unfolding his hands, unsure what else to do. Part of him wanted to go home. It wasn’t like he cared about Hank or Connor. But he kept sitting, waiting for news. 

 

“GAVIN!” Gavin whirled around. Connor was sprinting through the hallway towards him. 

 

“Hank! How’s Hank?” Gavin shook his head. 

 

“Don’t know. No one’s told me shit.” Connor gave an almost pained expression. Gavin raised an eyebrow, if he hadn't’ known better he would have thought Connor looked upset. 

 

“Hank’s in good hands… I’m sure he’s fine. The doctor’s will be there and stuff.” Gavin said. This apparently was not the correct thing to say. Immediately, Connor sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

 

“Hey!” yelped Gavin, more out of surprise than anything else. 

 

“They wouldn’t let me go with him. They said I had to go to the android wing.” said the muffled voice of Connor. Gavin just stared at him. For once in his life he was completely at a loss for words. He wasn’t used to such an almost human display of emotion from the android. He knew Connor’s model was advanced and that Connor and Hank were  _ close _ or whatever. But still, from Connor it was a surprise. Cautiously, Gavin squatted down. 

 

“I- … He’ll be fine. Hank’s hard to kill.” said Gavin, looking anywhere but Connor. Connor just pulled himself into a tighter ball and didn’t respond. So, Gavin stopped talking as well. He just sat down next to Connor’s eerily still form and waited. 

 

It took the doctor another thirty minutes to come and talk to them. 

 

The doctor was more disheveled than even Hank and looked like he consistently got less sleep than the detective too. He walked briskly up to the two of them. 

 

“Are you here for Hank Anderson.” Both Connor and Gavin stood up.

 

“Yes. We are.” said Connor. The doctor frowned slightly at the android and then turned to Gavin. 

 

“And you?” Gavin shuffled his feet awkwardly, not sure if he was yet ready to admit he was there  _ for _ Hank. 

 

“Yeah.” he finally muttered. The doctor gave a short nod.

 

“He sustained a pretty serious stab wound.” the doctor began, still talking to Gavin. 

 

“You better tell it that.” said Gavin, gesturing to Connor. “It- he’s Hank’s partner.” Connor, seeing his opportunity stepped in. 

 

“Yes. I’d like that. Please, is Hank okay.” The doctor’s frown deepened and turned away from Connor, again facing Gavin. 

 

“He had to go into surgery. But he did well and -” 

 

“Weren't you listening?” said Gavin, his voice rising. “I said, talk to  _ him _ !” Gavin’s voice rose to a pitch that passers by started to notice. Seeing the attention being drawn to the three, the doctor turned a bit pink around the ears and turned so that he was facing both Gavin and Connor. 

 

“Mr. Anderson did well. It’s too early to say, he did lose a lot of blood, but currently it looks like he will survive.” Gavin could feel the relief pouring off of Connor. 

 

“Can I see him?” Connor asked, urgently. The doctor’s frown deepened. 

 

“He needs rest.”

 

“Please.” Connor sounded so desperate. The doctor let out a sigh.  

 

“Fine. But just for a moment.” Connor nodded eagerly as the doctor gestured for the two to follow him. Gavin wasn’t sure what compelled him to follow Connor and the doctor. But, before he realized it, he was standing in Hank’s hospital room. 

 

Hank was hooked up to a plethora of different machines. They all made a myriad of sounds; beeps and hums and clicks. It made the room unnaturally loud. Hank was laid in a small white bed. Even under the crisp sheets, Gavin could see the edge of the bandages that tracked across Hank’s torso. But, the most disconcerting thing was Hank’s face. It was blank, motionless, expressionless. Gavin was used to Hank’s unpleasant sneer, his lopsided smile, his intense frown. It was a face that seemed always about to bite someone's head off. Now, seeing it so still, sent a shiver down Gavin’s spine. 

 

Connor was immediately by Hank’s side. Sitting down, he gently took Hank’s hand and held it. For a moment Gavin just watched, as Connor spoke to unconscious Hank in a faint whisper. Try as he might Gavin couldn’t catch a word of it. Then, in one swift motion, Connor stood up and walked towards the door. It took Gavin by surprise. 

 

“Where are you going? I thought you’d stay with him.” Gavin heard himself say, even though he was sure he didn’t care about the answer. 

 

“Lieutenant Anderson’s condition is stable. I can be no help here.” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

 

“Okay but that doesn’t answer my first question.”

 

“I am going to find the serial killer.” Connor said it so straight forward. In that moment Gavin knew it wasn’t just talk. It was a statement. A fact. Connor was going to catch the killer. Now.

 

“What are you going to do when you find him?” asked Gavin, suddenly intrigued. Connor frowned. 

 

“I am not sure. Put him in jail? Rip his head off? I am undecided at this point.” 

 

Connor turned and left. Gavin smiled, following closely behind Connor. For the first time since meeting, Gavin was intrigued by Connor. Catching a serial killer with him almost sounded like fun. Almost. 


End file.
